The Warm Hug
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: After visiting the Greek Gods, 2 ducklings had a talk about their recent adventure to solve the mystery. Story based on the Spear of Selene episode.


****The Warm Hug****

 **Hope I don't mind if I add something which is based on the episode, "The Spear of Selene!"**

 **Not to mention this takes place after the ending of it or something. Oh well, e** **njoy!**

 **And remember, DuckTales 2017 belongs to our beloved creators. I have no ownership over it**

* * *

"Well Scrooge. We're dead." said Donald.

"Ah, dead for good! From the Greek Gods!" Scrooge exclaimed as he and Donald hugged each other in fear of their lives while the ducklings looked around. "Launchpad, why is the plane in a million pieces?!" asked Dewey.

"Oh yeah, I thought I can find the problem by dismantling it until I found it but...I did not find anything." Launchpad replied.

"Oh great. Just great. We're so dead." said Louie when suddenly, somebody appeared via teleportation.

"Selene!" Dewey and Webby cheered.

"SELENE!?" Scrooge and Donald recognized her. "How did the lad and the lass knew her?" Scrooge wondered as he and Donald stared at Dewey and Webby. "Oh, Hi Scrooge, hi Donald." Selene greeted as the thunderbolts sounded louder and bolted down harder.

"Selene, the goddess of the moon?! Oh please help us!" Huey begged as he hugged her. "Okay...I guess Zeus was pissed but still..."

Using some of her magic, (Because all Greek Gods have power or something. Even magical) Selene snapped her fingers and, the dismantled plane instantly became whole.

"Oh finally, get in!" Scrooge ordered. "And Launchpad, get us outta here!"

"Right Mr McDee!" The whole group entered the plane but before Dewey could, "Oh, I almost forgot." Selene took out the Sphere and tossed it to Dewey as he caught it. "You left it at the field." Selene explained. "And remember my words, young duck."

Dewey nodded as Webby grabbed his hand and they entered the plane and inside, Launchpad immediately started the plane and it successfully took off.

As it entered the skies despite the thunderbolts, the ducklings waved goodbye to Selene as she waved back. "Heh, For a goddess, she's hot!" said Louie.

"I know right? All Greek goddesses are hot! I wish I can meet all of them!" said Huey.

 **Down there...**

As Selene watched the plane take off, Zeus showed up. "Selene! Where is that defiling duck and his companions! If I find them, I'll bolt them all into roasted ducks for my dinner!"

"Zeus. Your anger is too much. To the point you forgot to make your move and they seized the chance to leave the island in one piece." Selene replied and she's reading a manga comic book. (If you want to know what she's reading, look for the answer in this paragraph. Guess it right, good for you!)

Just then, Storkules showed up. "Did I miss anything dad?" Zeus just groaned and pointed at the sky. Storkules was amazed.

"Amazing! Our brave heroes built a golden, flying chariot pulled by mighty horses and escaped my father's wrath with success!" Zeus and Selene stared at Storkules with stunned looks.

* * *

 **Later back at the manor...**

Dewey is alone in his room looking at the Sphere of Selene while his brothers went out with their uncle. Then, Webby entered the room. "So...how did it go?" She asked.

"Pretty interesting. Check it out!" Dewey showed Webby the sphere as it revealed more scenes with Della Duck in it. One shows her watching a Greek God named Ares who's a ram forge weapons, another shows her, Scrooge and Donald drinking fine wine with another god named Lionysus who's a lion and another scene shows her riding a Pegasus with Selene while Donald rode on one with Storkules.

"Sounds like your mother had a great time with them." said Webby.

"Good memories about my mom. I never thought she made them all happy." said Dewey as he looked at Webby. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Webby.

"Just back at the island, we argued and fought hand to hand." Dewey explained. Webby then remembered but still, "I'm sorry too Dewey." He looked surprised. "I mean, I guess all my theories about Della going bad and stuff regarding the Spear of Selene may be all wrong." Webby explained.

"I understand." Webby looked surprised as Dewey spoke on. "This is one mystery we'll solve together and it's still a long way for us. Soon, we'll find out what actually happened to my mom." Dewey assured to her with a determined look on his face. "And don't worry, our minor conflict is past."

Upon hearing that, Webby beamed in happiness and pulled Dewey for a hug as she wrapped her arms around him! "Thanks Dewey. You're truly my best friend!"

Dewey could feel the warm hug from Webby and he returned the favour by melting into it as he wrapped his arms around Webby. Both ducklings continue to melt into the hug for a minute. How lovely.

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

The scene where Dewey and Webby embraced each other in a warm hug can be seen in another sphere. Selene who appeared to have another one smiled upon seeing it. "How lovely. How cute. How adorable. I think I'll make this my OTP."

 **And that's the extra stuff to add in!**

 **Yes, I have not written any DuckTales stories for quite a while due to the long hiatus that bored me and many others but finally, it's back and I regained my will to write more stories based on the reboot!**

 **Okay, I saw the new episode and it's insane! Greek Gods competing with ducks and some adventure 2 ducklings had! In the end, why not come up with an extra scene for fun?**

 **Anyways, have fun guys.**


End file.
